Two-piece buckles that snap together and latch automatically upon adequately inserting a male component into a female component are known and are used in a variety of applications. A piece of webbing can be attached to one or both of the buckle components, and one or both buckle components can be adjustably retained on the webbing. It is also known to have both components in fixed locations relative to a strap or web that is sewn or otherwise fixedly secured to the buckle component. Such buckles are known and used for a variety of applications, including outdoor recreational products such as backpacks, bike helmets, life vests and other equipment. Two-part buckles are used also on luggage, bags, clothing and the like.
In one known design for buckles of this type, the female component defines a receiving body and includes openings or windows on the lateral, opposed sides of the receiving body. The male component includes arms having outward protrusions slightly wider than the width of the female component at some positions from the entrance to the window. As the male component is inserted into the female component, the arms are deflected inwardly and thereafter are allowed to rebound outwardly when the protrusions align with the windows in the female component. With the protrusion extending slightly outwardly at the window, the male component is secured within the female component. For added security, additional confronting surfaces on the male and female components engage one against another as the male component reaches a final, locked position. The locked relation is released by squeezing the protrusions inwardly from the window, and pulling the male member outwardly.
While buckles of the type described have had success in many applications, they are not without deficiencies. For example, to improve resistance to unintended release of the buckle when the buckle is placed under load, bulky, thick components have been used. Some buckles are difficult to release when under load. While such buckles may release easily when not under load, if the engaging surfaces are directed angularly forward, release requires movement of the male lock arms such that the male member is actually driven deeper into the female component as engaging surfaces slide beyond each other. When under load, this causes an increase in the load, and as a result, the release mechanism can be difficult to operate. Moreover, the disengagement using two fingers to compress the prongs of the latch together may be difficult for some users to manage. This may be particularly true for small children and persons with limited finger mobility. Further, in manufacturing prior buckles, large tolerances have been used. Accordingly, when latched but not under load, the male and female components may feel loosely fit one in the other and may even rattle or otherwise move. While such looseness may not affect overall performance of the buckle, the user may feel that the buckle is not secure. The user may adjust the adjustable strap to make the strap exceedingly taut so that rattle is eliminated and the buckle is under continuous load. This, then, can result in the aforementioned difficulty in releasing the buckle under load.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a simplified buckle providing enhanced ease of manipulation.